liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Kíli
Kíli was Thorin Oakenshield's nephew and heir to the throne of Erebor after Thorin and his older brother Fili as the Dwarf Prince had no sons. His brother Fili and himself accompany Thorin on his quest to reclaim the halls of Erebor where the dragon Smaug sits. Fili and Kili were possibly the youngest in the company and had never seen the ancient dwarf kingdom before the quest and were looking forward to it. They were brave and possibly the best fighters of the company apart from Dwalin and Thorin himself. History Fili and Kili are the second pair to arrive at Bilbo's House and during the quest they become quite good friends with the Hobbit. In Trollshaws, Fili and Kili discover the Trolls first and tell Bilbo to go check it out as the companies Burglar. They find out that the ponies missing are Myrtle and Minty. Kili reluctantly drops his sword when the Trolls threaten to hurt Bilbo. When the Hunter Orcs attack, Kili shoots down Wargs in one shot of his Bow. In Rivendell, Kili winks at a she-elf and is seen by Dwalin, who tells the others. Kili then says that he didn't mind one of the elves standing nearby but he is immediately told that it was not a female. Kili puts up a fight in the Goblin realms, but they are outnumbered and are only saved by Gandalf's arrival. When Azog and his minions attack, Kili and his brother climb trees like the other Dwarves and later when Thorin faces the Defiler, they come attack the orcs to help Bilbo save the leader of their company. The Company are Rescued by the great Eagles who drop them off at the Carrock. In Mirkwood, the Dwarves and Bilbo are rescued from the spiders and captured by the Silvan Elf Guard of Thranduil's Kingdom, led by Legolas - the kings son, and Tauriel - a she elf that leads the Silvan Guard and who Kili immediately begins to have affections towards. At first Tauriel is arrogant but still doesn't search Kili for Weapons. Later on, while Tauriel is on patrol near the prison cells, Kili starts tossing a stone arround a stone with runes on it. When she questions him, he explains that he keeps it as a promise to his mother that he would come home. He tosses it again and it lands outside the cell and Tauriel immediately picks it up and examines it. Kili, thinking she won't give it back, comes straight to the front of the cell, but she ends up returning it. The two start talking like friends and neither of them notice Legolas standing above, watching. Later when Bilbo arrives with the keys, the dwarves escape out through the underground river in barrels. Once they get going and reach outside, the barrels are stopped by a closed gate in the river. Just when they think they are going to be recaptured by the Elves, Bolg and his orcs attack. During fray, Tauriel, Legolas and the Guards arrive, and occupy the orcs. Kili sees his chance and climbs out of his barrel and runs for the lever that opens the gate, avoiding Bolg. He gets tossed a weapon to defend himself with from one of his companions but is stopped before he can reach the lever by Bolg's deadly poisonous arrow, shot by his Morgul Bow, which stabs into his leg. He manages to pull the lever in the end and drops down in pain. He looks over the edge to see Fili and a couple of other Dwarves and stayed behind to wait for him in the water. He jumps into his barrel, the arrow snapping off. The Dwarves finally outrun the orcs and get out onto dry land. Kili is in pain, but when one of the dwarves asks, he insists he is okay. They bind his wound and pay a bargeman named Bard to smuggle them into Lake Town. Later on, the Dwarves head on sneak to steal weapons and Kili insists he can carry some but he falls and alerts the Guards of their presence. Thorin manages to convince the Master to let them go, with the promise of a share of the gold. Thorin won't let Kili come. Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin go to Bards house again and he doesn't let them in, saying that he'd had it with dwarves. However, when Bofur tells him that Kili was sick, he reconsiders and changes his mind. Not long after, Bard gets captured by the Lake Town Guards. When Bolg finally arrives at te lake city, Kili is screaming. When Bolg's orcs attack, Tauriel and Legolas arrive and rid the house of the creatures. Legolas leaves while Tauriel stays and uses weed to heal Kili's wound. Once healed, Kili thinks he is dreaming and admits his love for Tauriel. Later, Tauriel leads the four dwarves and Bards children onto a boat to escape the wraith of Smaug. Bain sees his father and leaves the boat, grabbing the Black Arrow from where he hid it. Kili notices Bard shooting the Dragon as he passes with normal arrows, and gets excited when one hits him. Later after Bard kills the Dragon with the Black Arrow, the homeless people of Lake Town reach dry land and begin to scavenge what they can find from the ruins. Legolas arrives and interrupts a moment between Kili and Tauriel, telling her to take leave of the dwarf. Kili glares at him and gives Tauriel his rune stone - as a promise. Kili and the other three dwarves head to Erebor where they are greeted by Bilbo, who warns them of Thorin's sickness for Gold. Thorin welcomes his sister-sons to the kingdom, obviously with pride. After not finding the Arkenstone, an enraged Thorin sets every dwarf on the job of finding it. The dwarves see the elf army in Dale and prepare for war. Kili takes chain armour from the armoury and a sword. When the men and the elves assemble outside the front gate of Erebor, Bard pulls out the Arkenstone revealing that Bilbo took it and gave it to him. Kili stands next to Thorin on the battlements as a support to Thorin but when he orders Bilbo thrown off the side, niether Kili or the others acted. When orcs attack, Thorin still won't join the battle but he goes into the hall of kings and gets over his sickness. When he comes out, Kili shouts at him, saying that it's not in his blood to let others fight their battles for them. Thorin answers with, "No, it's not." After they join the battle, Thorin takes Kili, along with Dwalin and Fili up to Ravenhill to kill Azog once and for all. However, they can't find him anywhere. Fili and Kili search the towers and the dungeons and they split up but Fili finds out too late that it was a trap and is captured. Kili emerges in an opening below and where he and Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo can see, Azog murders the older brother. The body falls in front of Kili who runs up towards Azog in rage, but Azog's bodyguard orcs attack him before he can avenge his brother. The Gundabad army arrives, led by Bolg and the Orc Berserkers attack. Tauriel arrives, seeing Kili out on a ledge she races up to help. Kili sees Bolg approaching Tauriel and yells a warning and she spins only just in time as Bolg attacks. Kili jumps on Bolg and a short duel takes place but Bolg easily defeats him and is going to stab him with the end of his mace and despite Tauriels attempts to stop him, the large orc succeeds in his task. After the battle, Tauriel recovers Kili's body and wishes to bury it. She asks Thranduil if it was love she felt towards the dwarf then why did it hurt so much. The elven king simply answers, "Because it was real". Kili was buried along with Fili and Thorin in Erebor and Dain Ironfoot became king Under the mountain. Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Weapons * Sword - The sword that Kili always carries and uses against many foes, deflecting arrows with the flat of the blade * Bow - Kili's beloved Bow that he uses with pride, bringing down deadly wargs in one shot. * Erebor Sword - The sword Kili takes from the armoury of Erebor and uses in the Battle of the Five Armies. It has a different design to other Swords with a wide and jagged edge. Costumes * Quest - Kili's main Cloak and clothing that he wears during the quest for Erebor * Lake Town - Like the other dwarves, Kili borrows some clothing from Lake Town and wears it while injured at Bard's house * Reclaimed Erebor - As soon as it's available, Kili gets rid of his Lake Town costume and claims a costume from the halls of Erebor * Regal - Kili chooses very light Regal armour with shoulder guards and chain. * Battle Costume - Kili customises his Regal armour to come up with the perfect battle armour Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Death In Battle Category:Dwarf Army Category:Heir to Erebor Category:Erebor Dwarves Category:Company Of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Dwarves Category:Archers Category:Good Articles Category:Killed by Bolg